A New Fantasy!
by bopdog111
Summary: Fifth installment of the series! Me, and my sisters have gone to Ivalice and learned we are the children of a Dalmascan Judge named Rikki who was killed by someone named Alucard Solidor. Now we aim to defeat the Archadian forces and save Dalmasca. Can we succeed? BaileyxAshe, CassiexReks, MadisonxLarsa.
1. Prologue!

**I don't own Final Fantasy 12! ENJOY!**

* * *

A Judge with long white hair, with two bangs in front of his ears, a large black collar that covers his neck, some armor that covers some parts of his chest, some gauntlets on his arms, brown pants, and armored boots known as Judge Rikki watched as he is in another meeting. "If Archadia should launch an attack by both land and air, our kingdom will stand little-" They door opened as they all looked. It was a man wearing sliver captain armor, and blonde hair as he said "Nabudis has fallen!"

"Impossible!" The king Raminas yelled in shock. A man wearing gold, and white lord armor, grey hair, boots, gloves, and a grey, and gold cape ask "My father?" "I no not. I'm sorry." The captain said sadly. Rikki said "If Nabudis has indeed fallen... it is only a matter of time before they reach the borders of Dalmasca. There is nothing to halt there advance." "Secure Nalbina with all haste." Raminas ordered. The captain said "I will go." He walks off as the man wearing white armor said "And i will go at his side."

Everyone stared at him as he walks off. Rikki and everyone else reached to a balcony where Raminas gave the man wearing white armor a sword as he said "Galtea stand watch over your life." "That i be considered worthy." The man said as he stared at his wife who is the Princess of Dalmasca. Ashelia B'nargin of Dalmasca. The man left and at night they returned with little troops. The man was dead. Ashe was weeping as the priest said "Blessings from the Great Father descend... and guide your body's return to the earth."

Ashe knelled in front of her husband's body. "Great Father guide your spirit's return... to the Mother of All. There you shall find peace. Faram." The priest finished. Rikki angered walked down the hall and pleaded to a statue. "Great father. Grant me this one favor. Freeze's this world's time. Let me go to another world and i bear three children. Then unfreezed this world when they come here by one of your servant." The statue glowed before Rikki disappeared "Thank you." Rikki faintly said.

* * *

 _The death of Lord Rasler Heios Nabradia was but one of many tragedies to befall the Kingdom of Dalmasca. The air of hope that had surrounded Her Royal Highness Princess Ashe's wedding was now quite lost: Dalmasca had been set adrift at the mercy of history's restless tides. At this time two great empires struggled for Dominion over Ivalica: Archadia in the east. Rozarria the West._

 _The invasion of the Kingdom of Nabradia was Archadia's first step in it's westward march. With Lord Rasler's beloved homeland consumed by the hellfires of war it seemed clear that Archadia would soon mete out a like Fate to Dalmasca. The fall of the fortress at Nalbina tolled the destruction of the greater part of Dalmasca's forces._ _A counter attack was mounted by the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca ever brave and faithful but against the martial might of the Archadian armies they stood little chance of victory._

 _Indeed their defeat was to be absolute. Soon thereafter. Archadia came forward offering Terms of Peace. Or as one might put it the terms of Dalmasca's surrender. Lord Raminas king of Dalmasca -and my dear friend- had no choice but to accept these terms. It was thus only with Reluctance that he set out for Nalbina Fortress -now under Archadian Occupation- to affix his seal to the emperor's treaty of peace._

 _The king had scarce depended his royal city of Rabanastre when the Remnants of the order made their return. And not a moment to soon for a terrible fate awaited them._

 _The treaty would be signed with steel and writ in Royal Blood._

* * *

Hello there. My name is Bailey Michael Scott Brassell. I know funny middle name. I am a 15 year old kid. I am acknowledge a teen. I am in the 9th grade, and a freshmen in High School. I have a father, mother, three cats, a dog, and two sisters. Right now i am working on the dishes with music playing called 'Raging Emperor's banquet'.

My parents are in my mother's room where they always do stuff what they want like watch movies, delete recordings from our Dish server, and just talk to each other. My little sister is playing in her room. She's in kindergarden, and is only 9 years old.

My older sister has a day off. She works at a Wendy's here in Franklin and is 18. Sometimes i wish my dad would get his own drink. I agree with my mother saying he should get his own drink. He has MS i forgot to mention. While i was working a voice said to me "Bailey feed everybody!" "Kay ma!" I replied.

That was my mother i handle a lot of responsibilities here. Don't get me started please. After i gave the cats, and the dog some food and water i went back to the dishes. I heard some footsteps and i saw my older sister Cassandra Grace Brassell or Cassie for short with out little sister Madison Faith Collins Brassell or Madi, and my father Scotty Jay Brassell walking to the fridge probably to get something to drink.

After i am finished i ask Cass "Hey Cass you ever wondered what to do once your married?" "Yes Bailey. Me and Dallas are fiancees." Cass said. Yes Dallas purpose to my sister a while back. Dallas is a great boy who i called bro-in-law. His family was so perfect and his little brother Miguel is in Cooking Class as a Senior. Cass graduated Last year.

Today is 2/12/16 February 12th 2016. Oh i forgot about our appearances don't i? Silly me. Cassie has on a blue buttoned shirt, black pants with a couple of holes on it, red sneakers, some glassses, long hair in Red dye, and has blue eyes. Me? I have on a long sleeve white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and black curly hair haven't cut off for almost two years that reached my upper back. Madison wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, red sneakers, and red hair reaching her upper back.

My eyes are also blue. My father is wearing an orange shirt, with black shorts, and has glasses on. Suddenly time froze me, and my sisters, and father looked around on confusion until we saw the TV on the kitchen table's screen glowing and we saw a Angel gurl smiling brightly at us. "Hi." The girl said. "Who are you?" Cass ask. "I am merely a guide for now you two will go on your destinies." The girl answered.

We blinked in confusion and i saw Dad isn't surprised before i ask "What destiny?" "You'll know soon enough." The girl replied before everything suddenly glow bright. We covered out eyes as we groan by bow bright it until we were unable to stay conscious. When we woke up we were in some kind of city-like-fortress. "What the? Dad, Madi, Cass are you three okay?" I ask as i looked around.

"Yeah we are." A voice said. Surprised i looked and saw a guy with long white hair, with two bangs in front of his ears, a large black collar that covers his neck, some armor that covers some parts of his chest, some gauntlets on his arms, brown pants, and armored boots. He looks familiar... "Who are you?" I ask him carefully as Madi hid behind me. "Bop you don't reconized your own father?" He ask. What?

"Daddy?" Madi ask. "Yes Madi it's me. This is where i'm from." The guy said looking around. "Over there!" We looked and spotted... "Archadian Soliders!?" I ask in shock. "Stay back. I'll handle them." The guy said as he walks to the charging soldiers. He took care of them quickly. "Steady you three. Keep your wits about you three and we will make it. Come on!" The man said as he runs ahead and we followed him.

 _(Field theme: Nabina Fortress)_

We ran through everything as the man killed some Soliders. We ran to the fortress but were stopped when Madi yelled "Help!" We looked and saw some soliders -Dalmascan- holding her her with a guy wearing captain armor, and blonde hair, and another with grey hair, and some armor helping. "Soliders stand down!" The guy ordered as the soldiers looked at him in shock as they let her go and she ran behind me.

"Judge Rikki!" The teen with grey hair said in shock. Rikki? "Judge Rikki where have you been?" The guy i guessed is the captain ask. "I came back through my wish. And i see the bloody war is still going on." Rikki said looking around. "We are almost to His Majesty. Judge Rikki we must hurry!" The captain i know named Basch said as Rikki nodded his head. Rikki noticed the grey haired teen and ask "Who's this?" "His name is Reks. Come on!" Basch answered.

We ran up the stairs as we heard "Intruders! Don't let them escape!" "Sir we have little guys you, and Judge Rikki must go to the king! I'll handle these!" Reks said as he points at the soldiers. "Fight well." Basch said as he climbs up. Me, Madi, and Cass followed them as Rikki said "Be careful." We ran the throne room as we saw Raminas looking shocked. "Judge Rikki...?" Raminas ask. "Your majesty thank the gods your still alive!" Rikki said. Then Archadian soldiers burst out of nowhere.

"An ambush!" Basch said as he and the soldiers got ready to fight. I soon see Vayne Solidor. Vayne has blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He wears a dark-green pullover and pants, white gloves, a sleeveless armor with white-and-gold armlets with wings on shoulders and gold knee-pads. Vayne wears a cloak covered in dark blue, crimson and white as well as a gold belt.

I see some people beside him. A guy wearing an Organization XIII coat, and Judge Gabranth. Gabranth wears the armor of a Judge Magister, a full suit of plate mail with a horned helmet and a long black cape with the symbol of the Empire in red. Who's the other dude? The guy looks at me and i could've sworn i heard him growled. "F*^% R!" He suddenly yelled while charging at me getting everyone's attention. He pulled out a sword out of his sleeve as he git ready to stab as i attempted to protect myself.

But nothing happened as i look and saw Rikki in front of me with the guy's sword embedded in him. "You... will not... hurt my son!" Rikki yelled as everyone besides the guy, Gabranth, and Vayne gasp. "Well well. This is why you were gone." Vayne chuckled. Rikki looked at me as he said "Bailey listen to me... I know i don't look like it but i'm your father! Please bring down the Archadian Empire and free Dalmasca from it's rule!"

The guy pulled the sword out as Rikki fell down as the Archadian soliders killed the Dalmascan ones and Basch killed them. "Ain't gonna happen bastard." The guy said. "Who... are you!?" I ask him. The guy looked at me before he pulled his hood back. It was a man with white skin, black hair that reminded me of someone named Caesar Regulado, and has brown eyes.

"Solidor. Alucard Solidor. If you please." This guy named Alucard said. I glared as Basch was knocked out and Gabranth killed Raminas. Cass, Madi, and Me were left as Vayne, Gabranth, and Alucard left. I saw a door as i said "Run! Run run run run!" I said as we moved as i take one last look at Rikki... no my dad's body. I am going to get Alucard for this!

* * *

 **Alucard's POV a few minutes later**

After we dealt with the last one me, and Vayne talked to each other. "So brother that was this Bailey?" He ask. I transformed into my regular self as i said "Yes Vayne. He kept on bothering me. This is the fifth f&*%*#g time!" I yelled at him. "Don't worry. We will get him soon enough." Vayne said as i nodded and transformed back to Alucard.

* * *

 **This will contain spoilers from a New Beginning, A New Dawn of Hope, A New Metal Cyborg Trio, and A New Adventure. So read them first if you please. Be sure to review!**


	2. Meeting Vaan, and Penelo!

**I don't own anything besides the OCs.**

* * *

 **2 Years later Bailey's POV**

 _(Location: Nalbina Dungeons)_

 _(Field Theme: Nalbina Fortress Underground Prison)_

We didn't escape from Nabina Fortress and now we are here. Nabina dungeons with Reks. And things have gone crazy for us here. I even picked fights against the three Dungeon Sqeels Gwitch, Galeedo, and their leader Daguza, and i ended up getting hurted badly with Cass, and Reks finishing it. They had a kid here i should mention. Named him Sebastian they did. Madi kept her distance, while i get most of it. Luckily the Imperials showed up each time i'm about to be killed and i brought to recovery by someone for some reason.

Life here is a real hell. I'm now 17. Cass is 20, Reks are 19. Madi is now 11. All i can think is getting revenge against that Alucard guy that killed Dad. The three Sqeels fight with me a lot, and they are great sparring partners even though we did not get along. They used me as a practice dummy almost everytime. Today was when i had gotten beated up by them again. The Imperials rushed in as the three pigs backed off. "It happened again Sir!" One of them said.

I wonder who it was though. But finally he comes. And i'm quite surprised seeing it was Judge Drace. Drace wears a suit of full plate mail with a long black cape, the symbol of the Empire on the back in red. Unique design features of her armor includes large curved plates around her hips and thighs, and a helmet with orb protrusions on the sides. The former design feature may be due to Drace being the only female judge, and thus her armor was given a more curved appearance.

She approached as she said "Honestly can't those three pigs back off?" She then healed me. I wonder why she helped me though. Ah well doesn't matter. "Guide him back to his cell. And you if you see them beating him up again give them a punishment." Drace ordered. The soldiers nodded and said "Yes sir!" "Drace?" I ask surprised before two imperials came and took me off. Drace looked back like she heard me. Back at the cell they were waiting, and Cass quickly hid Sebastian.

The Imperial threw me in the cell as i glared at him as he said "Your lucky Judge Drace was kind enough to heal you every time. Don't expect we do." Before he left. "Honestly." I muttered as Cass brought Sebastian out. Madi said "Are you okay Oni-Chan?" "I'm okay. Why do those three pigs beat me up everytime?" I ask. Reks said as Cass gave Sebastian some of that 'Mama's Milk' "There is a reason why they chose Favorites."

"I don't need your opinion Reks." I told him. We have been here for over two years. They were very slow days. Didn't get much sleep, pain everyday, and now sudden healings by Drace? What else? Something was knocked as we looked and Cass didn't hid Sebastian. Of all people why is it Larsa? Larsa wears a bell-sleeved blouse with gold detailing beneath a dark tunic, with navy shorts and green, thigh-high leather boots. Around his neck he wears a blue emblem of House Solidor that hangs between the lapels of his collar. He even has smooth black hair that resembles Vayne's.

"Come with me." Larsa said. All of us were paralysed as he said "Come on we don't have much time." Curious we followed him. "Just let me do the talking when we come across any Imperials." Larsa told us. Cass said "Who are you to give us orders?" "Larsa Ferrinas Solidor fifth son of Emperor Gramis, and brother to Vayne, and Alucard." I hissed at the name Alucard. Larsa turned around and said "Please forgive me for coming to you so suddenly. If my brothers found out about this they would scold me bad."

"No biggie." Madi said. "Wait if your with Archadia why are you helping us?" Reks ask confused. What Larsa said next surprised us "To help you escape." "Escape?" Madi said excited. "Yes. I felt sorry for you after you lost your father. I'm gonna help you get out. Here." Larsa said as he points inside a room. I looked and saw Archadian Solider armor. "Reks come on we can trick the soliders here." I said as Reks nodded and we put on some copies of the armor.

Reks, and i nodded showing we are hidden. "Here m'lady. Something to hide that infant." Larsa said as he gave Cass a clothe big enough to hid Sebastian. Cass hid him as Reks to him in one arm. Luckily Sebastian is asleep. We grabbed our spears as Reks to behind as i remarked "Hope you know how to become these kinds of soliders Reks." "I used to be a solider of Dalmasca. This is no different." Reks said. I took the lead as we walked. We spotted imperials as one of them said to Larsw "Lord Larsa what do you need with these imbossals?"

"Just to get them to another spot. Away from those pigs. I'm sure Judge Drace would thinks you guys put him there." Larsa said. The solider said "Off you go then Lord Larsa!" Instantly. We walked to the entrance as we got outside. "I assigned a train here to take you to Rabanastre. Their is one cart that is private for you. Your stuff is there but i recommended that you two keep the armor on until you reach Rabanastre. Wouldn't want anyone to see a Dalmascan solider now would we?" Larsa teased.

Reks replied "Certainly not." "You are Bailey. Son of Judge Rikki right?" Larsa ask me. I said "That indeed." "Listen who you seen that killed your father. His name is not Alucard Solidor. He is my older brother yes but he was known by another name before he got here." Larsa said confusing me. "What do you mean by that?" I ask him as a train pulls up. Larsa told me as we walked to the door and before it closes "His real name is Caesar Regulado." I froze as the train tooks off and left Larsa.

Caesar was the one who killed Dad!? "Caesar Regulado? Is he the one that bullies you at school?" Cass ask as she unhid Sebastian. "Yeah he is. I knew is bad but this... this is extreme even for him!" I yelled. "Were closing in on Rabanastre. It looks like their having a celebration." Reks said a few minutes later. The welcoming ceremony of Vayne, and 'Alucard' no doubt.

 _(Field theme: The Royal City of Rabanastre)_

After we arrived and Cass, and Madi went back to their old clothes, we walked to the center. "Hey you there!" I looked over and see an Imperial. "Why are you guiding these people to the parade?" The Imperial ask me. I tried my 'Guard' accent and replied "These ladies are Rich people, and have a right to do so." The guard looked over as he said "Right! Take them there." I nodded as we left. We walked and we see Vayne, and 'Alucard' aka Caesar Regulado with his hood down showing his Alucard form on a float. I see Vaan in the crowd on the bleachers with Penelo.

Penelo is an athletic young girl, with blue eyes and blonde hair tied in pigtails with a short fringe and two long side bangs. She wears a gold-and-cornflower blue slim outfit with short white lacy sleeves and bronze wing-like armlets. She wears bronze bangles and gold-and-cornflower blue knee-high boots. Vaan is a 17-year-old youth standing at around 5'7". Like many other Dalmascans he has tanned skin, blond hair, and gray eyes, although in some games his eyes are blue. Due to his homeland's hot climate he wears a loose cropped open metal vest fastened with a pendant.

"Vaan!" Reks said as i hushed him and pointed him to Vayne, and Caesar's direction. They walked up and Vayne said "People or Rabanastre! Is it with Hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred you look upon the Empire?" Everyone gave a negative response. "There was little point in asking." Caesar said as Vayne nodded. I'm gonna call him Alucard since he now looks like his Alucard form. "But know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall i ask for your fealty. That is the due of your fallen king and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people. Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now he remains among you protecting you. His ardor for the peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your king honor. Together let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire. Two years now divide us from war's bitter end. Yet still it's shadow looms over all stifling the infant peace. A pall only you may cast off! Archive but this one thing... and your hatred of me and of the Empire will grieve me not! I will stand fast. I will endure you hatred suffer you slings and arrows. Me, and Alucard will defend Dalmasca! Here we pay our debt! We swear it now! Though King Raminas, and Lady Ashe be gone they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace... you do honor to their memory and to Dalmasca. What me, and my brother Alucard ask we ask plain. Our hopes now rest with you." Vayne gave his speech out.

He, and Alucard bowed as everyone started clapping. I rolled my eyes and muttered "Bastards." Alucard looked around and ask "Hey Vayne what so you think of this place?" "It is magnificent!" Vayne said impressed with everything. Alucard said "This hellhole needs some redecorating." "Agreed." Vayne said nodding. "Come on Reks let's see Vaan." I said as Reks nodded.

We reached Vaan, and Penelo as they stared at us like they hated us. "Your Vaan are you not?" I ask him as they looked surprised. Vaan ask me "How do you know my name?" Reks approached him as he said "Vaan... you've grown." The duo became shocked as Vann said "Wait! Yo-You are..." Vaan paused. Reks opened his helmet revealing his face. "Reks!" Penelo yelled in shock. Vaan hugged him as the people looked over. "Reks where have you been?" Vaan said said hugging his supposed to be dead brother.

"I'm here now Vaan. I promise i will never leave you again." Reks said as he patted his brother's back. "Let's go somewhere private. There is people staring at us." I said as everyone nodded. "You there!" Reks quickly put back his helmet cover as we looked and saw Alucard walking toward us. I have every urge in my body not to kill him right now. "Yes Lord Alucard?" Reks ask acting like an Archadian solider for the moment.

"I don't know what your doing with those trashy citizens and i don't care! Get back to your duties now!" Alucard ordered harshly. Vaan angered yelled "Trashy!? At least i'm not a wrothless emperor like you!" I quickly hit his head and said acting like a solider "Oi! Watch your tongue around Lord Alucard!" "Hmm. I'm called worse." Alucard said as he walks off with a smirk. I glared at him as he disappeared from our field of vision.

"Bastard." Vaan muttered. I said "You have no idea." "Follow us." Reks said as we nodded. We walked to the lowtown and me, and Reks went back to our old attire and Reks gained new clothing. A black shirt, some black shorts, shoes like Vaan's, and a necklace. "So Reks what happened? And who are these people?" Vaan ask us. Reks introduced us "This is Bailey, Cassie, and Madison children of the late Judge Rikki, and what Cassie is holding is your nephew Sebastian."

The duo became shocked as Cass showed Sebastian to them. "Wow Vaan. Your an uncle!" Penelo congratulated Vaan. Vaan ask "Is Cassie your wife?" "Not yet. But we became a couple. During our time in the Nalbina Dungeons." Reks sais surprising the duo. Penelo ask "All this time you four were in the dungeons?" "Let me explain..." Reks explained our whole time in the dungeons and they were shocked. "Wow. That is quite an experience." Penelo said. Vaan said "I'll say."

Penelo walked to Cass and said "I'll take care of Sebastian i know you have some things to do." Cass hesitated a bit before doing so. Penelo said "Vaan take them around town while i get everything situated for your nephew." Vaan nodded as she left and Vaan mentioned us to follow him.

* * *

 **Alucard's POV**

I went to my room in the palace. I transformed to my real self which is good tan skin, and black hair, brown eyes. My real name is Caesar Regulado. But that isn't my real name. I'm figuring out how to find out what my real name is. I am Vayne's elder brother Alucard Solidor. I am an enity that is a human from the past that is the son of Emperor Madoras under the name Miroku, the nephew of Steven Armstrong under the name Justin Armstrong, the cousin of Rhapthorne, and now the older brother of Vayne Solider.

 _"Caesar!"_ I heard the f^*#%^g wretched voice in my head.

* * *

 **From A New Beginning**

 ** _"O Draconis,_** _ **Dark Dragon, Ruler of the ancient darkfire's. Grant me your power. VER-** GRAAAAAAA!" Bailey stabbed my stomach stopping me. "S-Stop! Stop it! No! No no no no! AAAAHHHH!" I screamed in fear Bailey blasted me with an ancient fire spell blasting me out of there. __I was fully recovered and i gasped. Then i killed the Farain Woman that helped me to recovering by snapping her neck after saying coldly "Thank you now i will have my revenge."_

* * *

 **Back with Caesar.**

That f%^ *r nearly killed me doing that one time with his 'Jack the Ripper' mode! I heard a knock on my door as i transformed back to Alucard and said "Come in." Who entered was Larsa. "Lord brother." Larsa said as he bowed. "What do you want?" I ask him annoyed. Larsa said next what shocked me "I have a feeling this Bailey you kept talking about is here."

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	3. Sky Pirates!

**I don't own Final Fantasy 12! Also i'm skipping the Sunstone quest since it will be long. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bailey's POV**

 _(Field Theme: The Royal City of Rabanastre)_

Me, Cass, and Madi followed Vaan, with Reks everywhere in Rabanastre. "And that concludes your tour." Vaan said with Reks nodding. "This city might be bigger than New York." Cass muttered as i nodded in agreement. "Oni-Chan what do we do?" Madi ask me. "1: Stay out of trouble. And 2: Don't cause a stir. Wouldn't do us any good if we're caught by them again." I answered as they nodded.

Penelo along with Migelo arrived. Migelo is a blue adult bangaa. With his bushy white mustache and goatee, he appears to be quite old. Migelo stands out as blue is an unusual color for a bangaa, most of them being green, gray or brown. He has brown eyes, which also seem to be a bit wider than the norm for bangaa, as many generally have narrower eyes. "Ah Reks. I was worried you were killed. Penelo explained everything and boy was i relieved." Migelo told Reks. "Sorry Migelo. I just had to do what duty calls." Reks told the Bangaa.

"I also heard you have a son with that pretty lady over there. Hello there miss. I am Migelo what's your's?" Migelo ask Cass. Cass said "I am Cassandra Grace Brassell. But call me Cassie." "Well Cassie i trust that you will take good care of Reks." Migelo said. Cass said "Oh i am doing that. For the last two years." Migelo nodded by that. "I am Bailey Brassell her younger brother. And this is our little sister Madison." I introduced. Migelo said "My, my. You three really do resemble Judge Rikki. A great man that guy was. Anyway why not you three and Reks come with me. We got some catching up to do." We nodded.

"Vaan be careful." Reks told his brother who nodded. We left Vaan, and Penelo and went to Migelo's shop. We see Kytes running to us. Kytes is a young boy with short brown hair and dark blue/green eyes, wearing sand color clothing, and has on some sandals. "Reks your back!" Kytes said hugging Reks. "Kytes not so loud." Reks quietly scolded seeing that Sebastian is asleep. "Opps. Sorry." Kytes said rubbing his head. Madison looked around and said "This place is messy." "Well this is a shop little lady." Migelo told her.

"Okay. So what should we explain?" Cass ask. Migelo said sternly "All of it."

* * *

 **Caesar's POV**

Been a couple of minutes since Larsa told me that Bailey escaped. How did he know that i didn't care. All i know is to get that f&%^r killed at all costs. He is not gonna stop me again. I was walking down the halls in the Rabanastre Palace that shows outside until a heard a voice "My fancy weather were having wouldn't you say?" I looked and see a man. He is six feet tall and has short brown hair with blond highlights, sharply styled sideburns, and green eyes. He wears an embroidered golden and olive vest over a high-collared shirt and tight black leather trousers with leather shin pads, and steel, open-backed sandals. He wears two crossed, gold-buckled belts with two pouches attached to either side and a collection of brightly colored rings and bracelets on his left hand, and has a set of earrings in both ears.

I drew my sword and ask "Who are you?" "Relax Lord Alucard. I just came to admire this weather." The man said while pitting his arms on the rails. "Are you in league with Bailey?" I ask him while hissing at the name. "Bailey? You had me mistaken for someone else. As long as this weather keeps up i say the time for the greatest act to happen... though it won't shine on your empire." The man said. He is starting to piss me off. "What are you talking about?" I ask him. "I am talking about everything you, Vayne, and your empire are doing. This stuff will lead to your undoing." The man told me.

I rolled my eyes and said "Who are you?" "Ffamran. If you please." The man told me. Ffamran? "Well what are you doing here 'Ffamran' and no lies!" I demanded. "Well i just simply came here just to have a look at the weather from here. Looks dashing don't you think?" Ffamran ask me while looking at the sky. I looked and see he was correct. The weather does look dashing actually. "Well Ffamran. If you help me in-The hell?" I looked around but Ffamran was gone. Damn. I sighed and continued walking.

 _"Caesar!"_ That noise again.

* * *

 **From A New Metal Cyborg Trio**

 _I managed to block Bailey slash, but Mistral ran and managed to stab me at my side as i grunted. "This isn't over. You damn assholes!" I yelled as i ran away while Raiden killed Monsoon._

* * *

 **Casear's POV**

Uncle Armstrong wasn't able to withstand them all. Oh well what done is done. I walked to Vayne's study as he looked up. "Is something wrong brother?" He ask. I closed the door and transformed back to Caesar Regulado and said "Larsa informed me that Bailey escaped Nalbina." "What? That isn't possible. Nalbina is impenetrable." Vayne said in disbelief. "Not to Larsa it's not." I told him. "Argh." Vayne looked down and said "I do have one thing brother." "Go on." I said as someone walked in. A boy. He wears a black and red organic-looking bodysuit, which is quite similar to someone named Riku's Dark Mode. He wears a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view. Behind his mask, he looks identical to someone named Sora, although he possesses golden-yellow eyes, jet-black hair, paler skin and a taller, more muscular build.

"We will awaken the ancient spirit that is resting in Garamwythe Waterway known as Firemane to kill them. If that doesn't work we just simply capture them while their still weak from the fight." Vayne said. The boy in the mask told me "Hey you know Caesar that might work." I looked over and said "You know your right. And Vanitas i brought you here back from the dead to help me kill this bastard. Go and awaken the spirit. I will cut him off." I told him as i transformed back to Alucard, and walked out. "Yes Lord Alucard." The boy Vanitas said putting his helmet back on.

* * *

 **Bailey's POV**

"...And that's the story." Cass finished explaining. "Hm. I am sorry you have gone through all of that." Migelo said in sympathy. "Thank you Migelo. How long have you been raising Penelo, Vaan, and Kytes?" I ask. "About two years. Two years and a half for Kytes." Migelo answered. "Ah. Has my little brother been doing well?" Reks ask as he carried Sebastian in his arms. "Ah yes though he does go into trouble." Migelo said. Cass ask "What kind of trouble?" "Stealing, and other things." Migelo answered.

Penelo walked back in and said "Yeah he stole some money from some Archadian Guards. 'The imperials stole it from us so it's only fair that we take it back.' That was what Vaan said." Holding some coins and gave them to Migelo. "Stealing Money from the Imperials? That isn't what Vaan likes to do." Reks said with a shake of his head. "He does want to. This time he is to take things seriously." Penelo said. I realized what she ment and ask "What's he gonna do?" "Sneak into the palace and take some of the treasure. I told him to get help from Migelo, or Old Dalam. I think he went to see the Old coot." Penelo answered.

Reks yelled "Sneak into the palace!? We better stop him!" As he gave Sebastian to Migelo who took him. "But how? We don't have an invitation." I said. Reks ask "Remember the Archadian armors?" Oh.

* * *

 **Cassie's POV**

Me, and Madison were waiting. "Onne-Chan." I looked at Madison who said "Can we stop Alucard?" "I don't know we might." I answered. Bailey, and Reks came out wearing the Archadian armor that Larsa gave us. "Took you boys long enough." I told them. "Sorry." Bailey said putting the helmet, with Reks on. "Let's get going. The Imperials would not question us." Reks said as we nodded.

We walked to the palace and entered. We soon see Alucard talking to a female judge Drace i think. "I know you help those four escape i sent you there for a reason." Alucard told her. "Look sir someone else helped them. Prisoners never escaped from me." Drace said. Alucard growled "Don't push your luck. Go back to Archadia and tell that foolish emperor of a father to keep a lookout." He left Drace sighing as she walked out. I feel bad for that Judge. We walked into some halls. We entered some room full of treasure.

"Dalmasca's treasure room. Vaan must be around here somewhere." Reks said. We walked and soon Madison called "I found him!" We ran and saw Vaan holding a golden stone from a statue. Bailey, and Reks removed their helmets. "That stone! Vaan you must put it back." Reks said a little angry. "Reks once we take this stone back we can be able to save Dalmasca." Vaan said. "You don't even know what stone that is!" Reks yelled. "I don't care what it is. We can help Dalmasca with this!" Vaan argued. I facepalmed and Reks said "When this is over you are in much trouble mister!" "For trying to help Dalmasca?" Vaan ask.

"My did i catch you all at a bad time?" We looked and saw a man (The one named Ffamran). "Who are you?" Vaan ask. "I play the leading man who else?" The man ask. Bailey ask "Are you a Sky Pirate?" "Hehehe you are smart. Yes i am a Sky Pirate. Fran the Magicite." The man said as someone walked beside us. It is a woman unlike any other. She has long white hair in a ponytail, long white ears like a bunnies, black armor on her torso, legs, hands, arms, and face. Some kind of silk veil on her chest, crimson eyes, and tanned skin. My god she is taller than all of us.

"Now then. I'll take that." Fran said. "No you won't! We found it! It's ours!" Vaan protested. "Vaan we never said we helped!" Reks scolded. "And then i take it from you it'll be mine." The man told us. We heard a commotion as Vaan ran. "Vaan!" Reks yelled as we ran after him.

* * *

 **Alucard's POV**

"What the hell?" I ask no-one. What is going on? Me, Vayne, and Vanitas ran outside and saw the Dalmascan Resistance making their move. "Resistance." Vayne said. "Those Losers don't know their place." Vanitas said bored. I looked around and saw the _Ifrit_ ship. "Vanitas go and release the spirit. Kill some resistance if you want." I ordered as Vanitas left.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

Everyone was faster than me! Oni-Chan, Uncle Reks, and Vaan, Onne-Chan, everyone! We turned as i stopped to take a breather. "Well well." I looked and saw a boy older than me, in a red and black suit. He has a helmet. "Who are you?" I ask him uneasy. "You better catch up to them. Your brother is leaving you behind. By the time you catch up. He'll change." He told me. "What? Oni-Chan will never change!" I yelled. "Believe what you like. He'll still change." He said as he ran out. What was that about? I ran to catch up.

* * *

 **Bailey's POV**

After we left, Balthier, and Fran we ran. We see the Resistance again, with the _Ifrit._ "The _Ifrit_ eh? That's quite an entrance." We saw Balthier had catch up. "Tell me about it." I muttered. "Is Sebastian okay!?" Cass yelled out worried for her son. Fran arrived on a bike stopping Vann from running. "End of the line!" Balthier said as we turned to him. "What do you want?" Reks ask. "Something your comrade has. It's mine." Balthier answered. "No! If you take it the world would be in danger!" Reks yelled.

Archadian Soliders came out as i said "Company!" "Damn!" Balthier yelled. Alucard came with them as he looked and gasp. He screamed "YOU!" "Alucard! You will regret killing my father!" I yelled at him. "Not a chance! Kill them!" Alucard yelled as the soliders charged. "Fran let's move!" Balthier yelled as he ran to Fran. We ran and hopped on with them. We fly clumsy and crashed in the Garamwythe Waterway. Fran told us that the hover disappeared. "Ah. Your names?" Balthier ask us. "It's Vaan. This is my older brother Reks." Vaan said.

"I am Cassie. This is my younger brother Bailey, and my younger sister Madison." Cass introduced. "Well then if you all want to see home again you all better do as i say. We are all working together now. Understood?" Balthier told us. Cass, and Reks were about to protest until i said "Sure Balthier. We can do that." Reks, and Cass stared at me in disbelief as Balthier said "You sure are quite a modest fellow. All right then let's be off." He, and Fran started to walk as Cass ask me "What are you doing? We don't even know who those two are!"

"I do." They stared at me. "Remember Cass, Madi? We are in something i know. We will help each other out. Fight Alucard, and Vayne and avenge Dad." I told them. "Whatever you say dude." Vaan said as we followed them. "Wait i noticed you three are weaponless. Your lucky i got something." Balthier said as he gave me a sword, Cass a spear, and Madi two ninja daggers. "Hope you three can fight." Fran told us. We been training thanks to the Sqeels back at Nalbina. We walked going to meet Ashe soon.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	4. The Masked Boy!

**I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Field theme: The Garamysthe Waterway)_

We were walking in the Waterway killing some monsters along the way. Thanks to the three stupid pigs back at Nalbina we didn't hesitate to kill anything. In this world it's kill or be killed. Sound familiar? We were walking down until we head some clashing we see Princess Ashe fighting some Archadian Guards.

Ashe is a small build and slender frame. She has sandy blonde hair cropped above her shoulders, and she is variably depicted with blue, brown or gray eyes. Attire comprises of a white and gold cropped shirt over a leather waist swath and a bright pink miniskirt secured by a thick light-blue belt. She wears metal thigh-high leg-guards and a pair of gold metal open-toed shoes with darker pink stockings. She slashed a Solider off the cliff behind her and said to the others "Who would be next?"

"Close Ranks! Bring her down!" The captain ordered as two Archadian Soliders closed in. I ran and yelled "Jump down!" Ashe looked down as i said "Come on!" She looked at the Soliders before jumping down. I caught her Bridal Style as i ask "You okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine." Ashe told me. "She's not alone!" The Captain said as they charged. "Our ranks grow by the hour." Fran said. Balthier finished "And our troubles with them." I set Ashe down as everyone drew their weapons.

"No don't waste your energy. I got them." They looked at me. I threw out a smirk and said "Always wanted to kill some of these fools." I walked as the Soliders charged. Before one can slash i slashed horizontally while bringing my sword out. I slashed two More with fast reflex, before i thrust at one. I slashed two others before brought my sword down on one that fell to the ground. That was all of them.

"Awesome." Madi said in awe. "Whoa." Cass, Vaan, and Fran said in awe. Balthier smirked at that, while Ashe was surprised. Reks well he looked pretty surprised. I let out a sigh and said "Learned that from someone once." "Always gotta have a strong member huh?" Balthier ask. I chuckled and ask "Putting that aside? You okay?" "Yes. Thank you." Ashe told us. "I'm Vaan. This is my older brother Reks." Vaan said. Ashe ask "Lieutenant Reks? I thought you were killed in Nalbina." "It's a bit of a long story. This is Cassandra Grace Brassell. My-" "-About-to-be-wife." Cass finished with a smirk. Ashe looked shocked at that.

"I'm her younger Brother Bailey, this is Madison our little sister." I introduced to the Princess. "You fight like a Captain yet your not one." Ashe told me. "Like Reks said. It's a long story." I said. "And this is Balthier, and - Hey!" Vaan yelled catching Balthier trying to walk away. "And this is Fran. Your's?" I finished. "Amalia." Ashe gave us her fake name. I threw in a 'Yeah Right.' look. Ashe gave me a look that said 'You know? Please don't tell anyone.' I gave her a thumbs-up as she sighed.

"There were others with me..." Ashe told us. The Dusk Shard in Vaan's hand suddenly glowed gold as we turned. "That's right! Vaan we need to get rid of that stone!" Reks reminded. "Why? Once we take it back to Dalmasca we can help the people." Vaan protested. "That stone. You don't know what it's about." Reks said trying to get Vaan's attention. "You stole that?" Ashe ask Vaan surprised. "Yeah!" Vaan answered proudly. Reks donked his head and scolded "No! He just wanted to help the people by taking it."

"Have you all finished? When the Guards don't report in they'll come looking for us." Fran told us. "If they aren't already." Me, and Balthier said as we stared at each other. "You should come with us. Better than being by yourself." Vaan suggested to Ashe. "Very well." Ashe said as she walked before stopping in front of me. "Uh is something on my face?" I ask her. She only smiled and she gave me a gentle peck, on my cheek as i threw a surprised look, and a surprise grunt. She walked as i put my hand where she kissed me. "Hahaha! I can't believe she just did that to you!" Cass laughed at my reaction. "Oh boy. Now this is embarrassing." I said with a blush darkening.

"What's that about?" Vaan ask. Balthier answered annoyed "You have a lot to learn before we get started on your thievery." "What's that mean?" Vaan ask offended. "Means your an idiot." Cass answered equally annoyed while walking away. "HEY!" Vann yelled at her. We walked as Ashe followed. I ask her "Uh. Why did you did that?" "Well you look like Rasler." She answered with a blush creeping up. "I looked like your Prince?" I ask her surprised. "Yeah apart from the hair color, and it's style." Ashe told me.

I gave out a questioned grunt. "What i meant is your hair isn't like him at all." Ashe made it more clear for me. "Oh." I said finally getting it. "Where did you get curls like those?" Ashe ask me. "I was born with them." I answered. A lot of girls ask me that same question so i'm used to it. "Born with them? That's impossible." Ashe said in disbelief. "Not as impossible as you see." I told her.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

You should've seen the look on Oni-Chan's face! Amalia just kissed him! I was still chuckling on the thought. We walked around an area big enough for a fight until i saw something. "Him again?" I ask silently seeing the Red, and Black boy. I looked at the group and saw that everyone is busy. I silently sneaked out of the group and looked around the field. "Where is he?" I ask. I gasp and looked behind me seeing him. "Alright! What do you mean about Oni-Chan being a different person?" I demanded.

He walked foward and answered "Exactly what i said wench. The Oni-Chan you know will be gone forever." "That's the stupidest thing i ever heard!" I yelled at him.

 _(Boss theme: Enter the Darkness)_

"Stupid or true." The boy said as he hold his hand out. I was confused until a sword popped into his hand. It has blood red gears, some chains on it, some gears as a keychain, and has an eye on the hilt. "Is that a...?" I trailed off knowing what weapon that is. I grunted and pulled my daggers out and crossed my arms with them in hand like a ninja as he made a stance and said "Good. Let's see what you made of."

 _(Information: Defeat the Masked Boy!)_

I am now fighting against the Masked Boy.

I made my first move by slashing with my daggers, but he dodged and slashed with his sword, but i blocked and thrust with my daggers, but the Masked Boy avoided, and jumped back. He fired a fire spell as it divided into four fireballs, but i dodged just as he closed in on me. I quickly blocked his next slash, as i kicked him at his masked, but The Masked Boy stayed frozen until i heard him say "Gotcha." I looked up and saw him slashing at me as i stepped back in shock by that attack, but i slashed, or kicked him, but the Masked Boy jumped back, and he jumped in the air and yelled "Suffer!" He fired a black lighting spell that hit me, as i closed in, and slashed at him, but the Masked Boy blocked my attacks, and he kicked me away as i screamed and landed on the ground beaten.

"That's the best you got? Pathetic. I be going against Lord Alucard's orders by so what?" The Masked Boy told me. He fired a spell that would've finished me, if someone haven't carried me away. I opened my eyes and saw a boy in a white cloak that is like Alucard's only white. "Here." He told me as i take a sip of something. It is bitter but it did helped. The boy lowered his hood as i gasp. Larsa? He put his hood back up and ask the Masked Boy "Tell me where did you get that. KeyBlades are not used to attack innocent people."

"Let me help!" I said back at my feet as he nodded and we face against the Masked Boy once more.

 _(Information: Team up with Larsa, and defeat the Masked Boy!)_

Larsa started by slashing with a sword that looked like a rapier by the Masked Boy blocked it and he slashed with his KeyBlade, but i charged in and kicked him, but the Masked Boy jumped across as he fired another fire spell, but we avoided it, as Larsa slashed with his weapon that looks like a short axe, but the Masked Boy avoided, as he slashed, but i slashed with my daggers, but the Masked Boy froze, and yelled "Too slow!" We avoided his next slash from above, as i kicked him with my boots, but the Masked Boy jumped back as he said "Suffer!" He fired another black lighting spell, as we avoided and Larsa double slash with his weapons, but the Masked Boy fired a Dark Fire spell at us, but we avoided it, as i charged and slash but he avoided it, and kicked me away.

I put my daggers in a new position as i yelled out. "Madison...?" Larsa ask. "What's she doing?" The Masked Boy ask. Suddenly ice crept up my daggers as i yelled out. They fully engulfed the daggers before i let out a hmup and the ice shattered like glass. I charged and slashed the Masked Boy at the chest as he grunted, and ice crept on his chest. "Well well. That's new." The Masked Boy said.

The Masked Boy jumped and fired another black lighting spell, but we avoided it, as Larsa slashed with his sword, but The Masked Boy slashed with bis KeyBlade i guessed Void Gear, but i slashed him with my Ice Daggers, but the Masked Boy fired another Fire Spell, but Larsa slashed with mini-axe, but the Masked Boy slashed with Void Gear, but i kicked him with me boots, but the Masked Boy used more black Lighting to attack, but Larsa slashed with his sword, but the Masked Boy used another Dark Fire spell, but i avoided it as i slashed him in a combo, but the Masked Boy attacks by slashing in the air once more, but Larsa slashed with his sword, but the Masked Boy slashed with Void Gear, but me, and Larsa grabbed arms and attacked by slashing him finishing him off.

The Masked Boy's losing quote was him groaning.

The Masked Boy was unconscious as i walked close to him and tried to unmasked him but he suddenly grabs Void Gear and slashed but j jumped back, as me, and Larsa got ready for more. "Hmup. You win." He opened a portal behind him as he said "Consider yourself a provocation." He walked backwards until he was engulfed by the portal.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

"Provocation? What? Oh Larsa thanks for helping i would've died if you haven't came in." I said to Larsa. Larsa turned and said "Oh no problem at all m'la-" He suddenly stopped and started to blush deeply. "What? What is it?" I ask him. He looked away and said "Your-Your..." I am started to grow annoyed and ask "My what?" While crossing my arms. "Your... pants." Larsa got out slowly. It took me a full three seconds to realize what he just said. I looked down and i started to blush, gasped in horror, and then i screamed really really loud.

* * *

 **Alucard's POV**

Me, and Vayne were waiting for Vanitas until we heard a really loud scream. "What the hell?" I ask just as Vanitas arrived.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

"D-D-DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I screamed at Larsa who turned. "I'M NOT! I'M NOT!" He yelled. I caught a glimpse of him peeking as i yelled with a major blush "YES YOU ARE! I SAW YOU!" "I'M SORRY!" He yelled back. "Madison?" Uh-Oh.

* * *

 **Cassie's POV**

I can't help but worry about Madison. We heard her scream sometime ago and we are looking for her. We heard what sounds like arguing "Madison?" Bailey ask for her. "What happened to your sister?" Amalia ask me. "Don't know." I answered. "Madison quit- WHOA!" Bailey suddenly screamed looking away with a blush. We were confused but we looked and saw a boy wearing a white cloak looking away from Madison who is blushing deeply... and her pants aren't on.

"My god!" Vaan yelled looking away along with Reks. Fran, me, and Amalia were shocked. Balthier just smirked at that. "Madison what happened?" I ask her. Madison shyly said "Uh..." She was too stuned to speak. "We gotta do something about that." Balthier said still smirking. I glared at him as i yelled "Don't you have any shame!?" Balthier shrugged. "Come on we'll figure something out." Fran said, as me, her, and Amalia approached her and took her somewhere to where the boys aren't looking.

* * *

 **Bailey's POV**

My freaking God. That was embarrassing to look at. I mean seeing my own sister without her pants on is embarrassing. Balthier is the only one not embarrassed. Typical Balthier. The boy in the white cloak took out a dagger and cut off the part where it was covering his legs off, revealing black pants, and black shoes, and gave it to me. "That's for Madison. I gotta go." He said as he ran off. I caught it was Larsa. What is he doing here? "Reks give it to them." I said quickly giving it to him.

He looked shock before saying "Why?" "Because you saw Cass like that once!" I yelled. They have Sebastian that's why! "So what!? She's your sister!" Reks argued. "True! But i'm not old enough to see that stuff!" I yelled. "Rock Paper Scissors to decide?" Reks suggested. I nodded as we made our moves. Luckily Reks got paper, while i got scissors. "Whatever." Reks said as he walked to them.

* * *

 **Cassie's POV**

Fran decided we should give her a skirt since Madison's pants were somehow slashed off. She gotten a band but doesn't have anything that is the cover. Suddenly we heard footsteps and saw Reks looking away holding a white thing that works like a skirt's cover. "Here that boy lend us this." He said. I took it as he ran back.

* * *

 **Bailey's POV**

We waited for a little bit until they came back with Madison wearing a skirt that has Larsa's cloak's white leg cover. "How does it feel?" Balthier ask. Madison said "It's bit a cold, and feels like air down there." "Madison what happened?" I ask her again. "Some boy in a mask came and attacked me, and him." Madison answered. A boy in a mask? "Come on. The more we waste time here the more the guards wil find us." Balthier said as we nodded.

* * *

 **Alucard's POV**

Vanitas lifted up Void Gear before he pointed it at the lock as it fired a beam. We heard a click before a Fire orb emerges and it flew away. "Now we wait for the Firemane to kill them." Vayne said as i nodded.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	5. Captured Again

**Don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

We were walking until we came across a familiar looking area and saw the Firemane's spirit.

 _(Boss theme: Boss Battle Final Fantasy XII)_

The orb transformed into the Firemane which is a horse made of fire with six tentacles from it's neck. One of it's tentacles touched a bit of water before he jogged over, and neighed as we drew our weapons.

Balthier started the battle by shooting from his gun, but the Firemane kicked him, but Fran fired from her bow, and Ashe slashed with her sword, but the Firemane casted a Fire spell, but Cass, and Reks thrust with their weapons, while Vaan slashed with his dagger, but the Firemane headbutted him, but Madi slashed with her daggers, while i attacked with my sword, but the Firemane casted another Fire spell, but Balthier shoot from his rifle, as Fran fired from her bow, but the Firemane kicked them, but Vaan attacked with his dagger, while Reks attacked with his sword, but the Firemane headbutted us, but i, Madi, and Cass slashed with our weapons, but the Firemane casted another Fire Spell to get us, but Madi slashed with her dagger, while Ashe slashed with her sword.

"What is this thing Bailey?" Cass ask me. I answered "A Firemane the second boss." "Second?" Cass ask. "I'll explain later." I said as she nodded.

The Firemane stomps around as flames surrounded it. "It's activating Bushfire! Get down!" I yelled out as they crouch down as the Firemane did the ability and we got little damage. Once Bushfire was over Balthier shot from his gun, as Ashe slashed it with her sword, but the Firemane headbutted it, but i slashed it, as Madi slashed it with her daggers, but the Firemane kicked her to the water part, Cass attacked with her spear, as Fran fired from her bow, but the Firemane casted a Fire spell, but Reks, and Vaan slashed with their weapons, while Madi got back up, charged, and slashed with her water soaked daggers as the Firemane cried in pain.

"That's right! Water is it's weakness!" I realized. I dip my sword in the water as i slashed it as it cried in pain again. "Everyone soaked your weapons with water!" I told everyone. Balthier said "My gun isn't supposed to be soaked in water. Luckily i got a dagger!" We soaked our weapons before fighting once more.

Fran fired from her bow, as Balthier slashed from his dagger, but the Firemane casted a Fire spell, but Ashe, and Reks slashed from their swords, but the Firemane kicked them, but me, and Vaan slashed from our weapons, as Madi slashed from her Ninja daggers, but the Firemane used its tentacles to lash at us, but i did a slash with my sword, as Reks thrust with his sword, but the Firemane kicked us, but Fran fired from her bow, as Balthier slashed with his dagger, but the Firemane casted a Fire spell, but Ashe slashed with her sword, as Vaan attacked with his dagger, but the Firemane headbutted us, but Madi slashed with her daggers, as Ashe casted Cure on us, but the Firemane activated Bushfire again as we ducked, and i attacked it, but it kicked me to the water.

 _Damn horse._ I thought angrily. I stood up as somethinb course through me. Like a sudden jolt or something. I focused as i see Water is rippling around me. Everyone even the Firemane were shocked. "Is he doing magic?" Balthier ask. "Water? So early?" Ashe ask surprised. I smirked as i dropped my sword as i looked at the Firemane. "Your in trouble now." I said as i used the water to attack the Firemane as it screeched in pain. "Don't like that huh?" I ask with a smirk as it glared at me. It Fired a fire spell before i used a wall of water to block it. A sudden jolt went over me again before i saw something.

* * *

 _I saw myself doing some movements while holding what looks like a Sitar. That Sitar looks like the one Demyx wields. I watched myself played it as water surrounded a dummy and after one more stream it exploded as i heard myself said "Ditto."_

* * *

The feeling was over. I looked at my hands and thought _Was that a quickening?_ I realized that image is showing me how to do it. I smirked and said "Oh this is gonna good." I shot my hand to the sky as water surrounded my hand. It took the form of Demyx's Sitar. I'm never good with a Guitar but hopefully i get to use it correctly. I'll also call the Quickening Water-Explosion. "Is that a Guitar?" Vaan ask in disbelief. "No it's more like a Sitar." Cass answered also in disbelief. "Why does Oni-Chan need one at a time like this?" Madi ask in disbelief also.

First i need to get use to it while using it in fights against fire elementals. First i Water Leaped right in front of the Firemane as i threw out some Geysers that got him as i ask "Like it?" I fired some Water Bullets from it that got the Firemane head on as it screeched. "Come on get to the beat!" I yelled as i slashed with the Sitar that got the Firemane. "Like it now!?" I yelled as i unleashed a Geyser barrage that got it. The Firemane did a Fire spell but i used a Geyser barrier to block it. "Your gonna have to try a little harder than that!" I taunted with a smirk. I fired some Water Bullets from the Air that got the Firemane, as i unleashed a Geyser barrage. One more attack. I played the Sitar as Water surrounded the Firemane as i added more water. I turned around to face the screen as the water bubble exploded and i said "Ditto."

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

The Firemane landed on a non-water spot as it's legs started to shake from taking some powerful attacks. It neighed one more time as it transformed back to it's orb self and it ran away as i taunted "Yeah! Good riddance you fire steed!" "Whoa and they called me a crazy Sitar player." Balthier muttered. "How did you do that?" Ashe ask surprised by the action. Before i can answer someone said "Well well well." We looked and saw some Archadian Soliders aiming their crossbows at us. Vayne, and Alucard walked on a balcony as the stared at us. "Should've known you do stuff like that." Alucard spat at me. Ashe tried to make a move but Balthier said "Now is not the time." The Archadian Soliders approached us as we got tied.

* * *

Back at the Lowtown i ignored all of the comments the people threw at us. "They think me as a common thief." Ashe muttered. "Better than a common assassin." Balthier said to her. A solider is taking her somewhere as she said "These people have done nothing wrong release them." "What are you doing?" Vaan ask. Ashe looked at Vaan and said "Don't interrupt me i'm thinking." She was starting to walk away until Alucard said "No. No. Keep her here for a sec." "Brother what are you planning?" Vayne ask him in confusion.

Ashe looked at Alucard as he said "Release him from his bindings but keep his arms in the air." The soldiers did just that as i was unable to do anything. Alucard looked at me in amusement before saying "You know asshole. I always wanted to do this." He punched me a few times at the face as Cass, Madi, and Ashe gasp while the others were shocked, and Vayne smirked. Alucard stopped and said "How bout that? And you want to play tough? You got it idiot. See that lady that everyone's so fond of?" He pointed at Ashe who growled. "Well... you don't know who she really is. Now look at her. Weak as a little kitten." Alucard taunted with a smirk.

Offended that he insulted Ashe i headbutted him at his nose. "ARGH!" He cried as he stumbled to one knee as he held his nose. "Lord Alucard!" A soldier tried to help as Vayne went behind him. "F&^k off!" Alucard yelled as he grabbed a dagger. I close my eyes as i felt him slashed my chest 4 times before he stabbed me at my midsection, as everyone gasped. I opened my eyes to see him as he said "Consider that as a warning. If you do that to me again." He pointed his finger at me face. In fast reflex i mange to bite it pretty hard. "ARGH! F^5K!" Alucard yelled as he punched my face. I let go as he waved his hand in the air. "Make sure those three pigs at Nalbina get visited by him. And tell them not to hesitate to kill him." Alucard ordered holding his bitten finger, while walking away with everyone else. Something then knocked me out.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

 _(Field theme: Nalbina Fortress Underground Prison)_

I groaned and got up. I see we are back at the dungeons in Nalbina. Not this place again! "Ah your awake. These are not proper dungeons huh?" I looked and saw Balthier, with Vaan, and Uncle Reks. "Where is Onee-Chan, Fran, and Oni-Chan?" I ask them. "Cassie, and Fran are looking for a way out." Vaan said. "As for Bailey well... those three pigs are getting ready to do their business with him." Reks answered. I gasped and ran with the other three following.

* * *

 **Bailey's POV**

I woken up to the feel of being dragged. I opened my eyes and saw Galeedo the orange seeq dragging me by the leg. "Fancy seeing you again." I said. Galeedo looked and said in a language i don't understand but i can tell he is responding by saying "Welcome back." He let my leg go as i looked and saw the three pigs again. Gwitch the blue one, Galeedo holding a stick, and Daguza the purple one holding a club.

I said sarcastically "I missed you three." Daguza is probably saying it back "We missed you too." I got ready but someone said "Something stinks in here alright." We all looked up and saw Balthier, Reks, Vaan, and Madi. Cassie, and Fran must be looking for a way out. "I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon it's a sty." Balthier said. Daguza said to Balthier in what i think is offended "You talking about me!?" Balthier spit as he said "I said you're the one that stinks Hamshanks. Hear me now?" He cracked his knuckles. "You okay Oni-Chan?" Madi ask.

I nodded. I told Balthier "No Balthier don't waste your breath. I like to see what i can do thanks to joining up with you." "Alright then." Balthier said seemed cool about it. I smirked at the pigs who gotten ready as i taunted them by mentioning them to come.

 _(Mini-Boss theme: Squirming Evil)_

Daguza started the fight by aattacking with his club, but i step-side, and kicked him, but Galeedo charged and attacked with his stick but i dodged and punched his snout, but Gwitch charged, but i punched his stomach, as he coughed and keeled down, as i saw Daguza charging and about to slam his club at me, but i step back as the club slammed on Gwitch who started to get up, cried in pain, Daguza attacked but i avoided, and poked his eyes as he held them, and cried in pain, but Galeedo attacked but i jumped as he stick collided with Daguza's face, Daguza glared at Galeedo before he smacked his club on Galeedo's face, Gwitch, and i locked fist before i headbutted him grabbed his knife, and slashed his chest. I threw it at Galeedo who was charging at it embedded itself at his skull where his brain is. Galeedo groaned before he fell down dead. Gwitch charged as i jumped and karate chopped his neck snapping it. Gwitch gasp before he fell down dead. Daguza enraged that i killed his comrades charged. I punched his tooth that it went back to where it's pointing at this brain. I kicked his chin that the mouth closed at the top of the tooth is showing at the tooth of his head. Daguza then fell down dead.

 _(Mini-Boss Theme Ends)_

"Got my revenge against you three." I said to the dead pigs as Fran, and Cass came back. "Whoa what happened?" Cass ask. Balthier sais with a smirk "You've just missed all of it." Just as the soldiers came in.

* * *

 **Sorry about the Cliffhanger guys. Be sure to review!**


	6. Basch For Ronsenburg!

**I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

I looked and saw some soliders approaching. I hear something and saw Cass, and Fran, along with the rest on my door leaving a gap at the bottom big enough for me to crawl over. "Great. They just don't give up do they?" Balthier ask in what sounds like annoyance. I looked at saw Ba'Gamnan. He is a green-skinned bangaa with small yellow patterns. He has piercings along his ears and his chin. He has brown eyes and, like all bangaa, a thick lizard-like tail. Ba'Gamnan wears a protective armor plate over his snout and more protective gear around the back of his neck and over his chest. The plate over the back of his neck is spiked. He wears brown baggy trousers and no shoes. His forearms and hands are armored.

"What!?" A capitan said in shock seeing the pig's dead bodies. "What is going on here?" Ba'Gamnan said rather impressed than angered. "Those three beat that kid up far too many times for him to kill them now!" The captain yelled still in shock. "In that case you should've left a professional do it himself." Ba'Gamnan said like he didn't care. He looked around and said "You are an incompetent fool." "What did you call me? Say that again!" The captain yelled angrily.

Ba'Gamnan smirked and said "What you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the sky pirate in your hands where is he?" "You'd done better Ba'Gamnan? By your own words it was the Imperial Army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here, and Lord Alucard will teach some people manners." The captain yelled annoyed. Ba'Gamnan growled "Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe i'll whet my blade on you... before i kill Balthier. And your Lord Alucard... you can tell him to shut his trap up and go get eaten by a monster." The soliders gripped their swords when he said that.

"That's enough Ba'Gamnan!" A voice yelled. Judge Gabranth is here. "A Judge." Fran said. "Judge?" Vaan, Reks, and Madi ask. "Hmup. Self-proclamed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial Army. If you ask me they're more like executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot at any rate. What are they doing here?" Balthier explained. "Hey Oni-Chan didn't we see that guy before?" Madi ask me.

Oh we were their with Gabranth killed Raminas. I told her to stay silent as Gabranth said "The emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However those that do not show respect will receive none in kind. You travel freely through our lands because the emperor wills it. Am i correct?" Ba'Gamnan is struggling to select his next words. "Your honor." Gabranth turned to the captain who pointed at the arena. Gabranth saw the bodies of the seeq and said "Hmup. He was gonna get them back anyway. Figure something out." The captain nodded.

"Sir the captain is ready to be interrogated." The captain said as Gabranth nodded and started to walk away. Ba'Gamnan tried to say something but Gabranth said "This does not concern you Bounty Hunter. But if you like kill the brat that dispatch those three at the ring." Ba'Gamnan was a bit excited when Gabranth said that and told his troops "That kid is here somewhere! Find him!" "Looks like your a mark." Balthier muttered. "I like it that way." I told him with a smirk. "Come on. We gotta follow them." Fran said as we nodded.

We found our equipment and walked out from the Imperials.

* * *

 **Alucard's POV**

I can't believe that asshole did that to me. My nose, and finger are still throbbing. Vanitas cured me, and said "How did it go?" "They defeated the Firemane but their now at Nalbina." I told him. "That sure is excellent brother. Those three Daguza, Gwitch, and Galeedo will teach him." Vayne said doing his studies. Vanitas said "Lord Alucard what's gonna happen now?" "Go to Judge Ghis and see what you can get from him." I said as he nodded and disappeared.

* * *

 **Cassie's POV**

We walked and sneaked after following some people. We see someone in chains raising up. "Captain?" Reks ask. "Captain?" I ask him surprised. "Basch Fon Rosenberg. He was sentenced to death by Ondore. Why is he still alive?" Reks ask. "Yeah why is he?" Vaan ask. Right after the armored men left we sneaked as Basch heard us and ask "Who's there?" "Relax good sir just friends." Bailey told him. "Wait... you, and those two ladys were with Judge Rikki!" Basch realized. "Yeah were his children." Bailey said. Basch has a scar over his face.

"Children?" Basch ask surprised. "Captain!" Basch looked at Reks. "Reks!? I thought you were killed in the fortress!" Basch said to him. "Not at all and i thought you were killed." Reks said reaching over for the controls. "You talk to a king slayer?" Balthier ask us. "He isn't the one who done that." Bailey told him. "Is that so? Glad to hear it." Balthier said amused. "Reks what are doing?" Vaan ask his brother. "Trying to free him." Reks said and after pressing one more button the bindings, and cage opened and Basch was caught, by Bailey, and Reks as they set him down.

"You okay Captain?" Reks ask. "Yes Reks. Thank you." Basch said as they set him down. "The mist is coming from over there." Fran said mentioning to the hole where Basch came from. A sudden jolt went over me as a white light went through my hands and it passed to Basch as some of his wounds closed. "Whoa Cass you Just did Cure." Bailey said knowing what that is. Vaan charged at Basch who got and tried to punch him but i grabbed his wrist, pulled him out, slapped him, and yelled "What the hell is your problem!?" "Yeah spare us your quiddities." Balthier said.

"Yeah but he is a-" Vaan was cut off by Bailey "He is not a traitor Vaan. He's only been framed." "Framed?" Vaan ask. "Yes by Judge Gabranth he framed Basch just so he can get him back." Bailey told him as he helped Basch up. "Judge Gabranth?" I ask him. "The guy we just saw. He was the one who killed Raminas. We were there when he killed him." Bailey told us.

"You know him?" Basch ask. Bailey said "Yeah especially the part about what you two really are." Basch grumbled. "What are they really?" Madi ask. What he said next shocked us "Twin Brothers." "Twin brothers?" Vaan ask. We heard some footsteps and Fran said "I'm dropping it!" We climbed on the cage as it dropped before they came in.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

 _(Field theme: The Barheim Passage)_

"O-Ow." I groaned. Everyone looks alright. "You okay?" Oni-Chan ask me. "Yes. Oni-Chan." I said with a smile. "That's good. Basch if you can walk let's go." Oni-Chan said as Basch nodded. "What do we do? It's too dark in here." Vaan ask looking around. "Give me a minute." Oni-Chan said as he walked away. A few minutes later the Lights came on. "What did he...?" Basch stopped as Oni-Chan came back. "He's just smart." Onee-Chan told him. "Smarter than Vaan." Balthier said as said boy glared at him.

I giggled as i tried to get up only to feel a searing pain coursing through my left arm. "Ay!" I yelled while clutching it. "Are you okay?" Oni-Chan said as i felt him holding me. "I think my arm is busted." I said as Oni-Chan looked and saw a bulge. "Yeah. I say it's broken. We don't got anything to help it." Oni-Chan told me with a shook of his head. "Can you try reseting the bone?" Balthier ask. Oni-Chan yelled "I can't do that to her!" "Since you helped me, i'll help you." Basch said walking to Oni-Chan. "You sure?" Oni-Chan ask.

"Yes. To show my gratitude." Basch said nodding. Oni-Chan thought about then said "Go on." Basch nodded. "W-Will it hurt?" I ask him. Basch said to me "A lot. But don't worry it'll only last for about a minute." I nodded as i closed my eyes. I felt his thumbs on the bulge and he said "1... 2... 3." In one motion he pushed the bulge down as i felt something snapped in my arm. "GAHHH!" I screamed as i felt bad pain coursing through my arm. "There we go. All done." Basch said as i clutched my now fixed arm with tears streaming down.

Oni-Chan embraced me, as i placed my head on his shoulder. "Thank you Basch." Oni-Chan said to him who nodded. "Your welcome Bailey." Basch said. "Here." Me, and Oni-Chan looked and saw Fran giving Oni-Chan some wood, and a cloth. Onne-Chan casted sure on me, as Oni-Chan put the wood, and cloth on my arm and over my neck. "There we go. That should be enough." Oni-Chan said as he nodded. "With that Sling, and Cure on that it will take only one hour to heal." Balthier said.

"What if we used Cure again?" Vaan ask. "It will heal to fast for it to heal properly." Balthier answered. "And that's never a good thing." Oni-Chan added. Basch walked over and said "If you liked i would hold her until the hour is up." Oni-Chan nodded as he placed me on Basch's back as i wrapped my right arm around his neck to keep me from falling. We started walking while everyone besides Basch was killing monsters.

We reached an area where Basch put some fresh clothes on, and got a new sword, with Vaan, Oni-Chan, and Basch saying stuff. "I see Reks. So Vaan is your younger brother." Basch said to Reks who nodded. "Sorry he's been acting like we have just be reunited." Reks said as Basch nodded.

* * *

 **Bailey's POV**

After we talked we walked closer to the exit here. Then we reached the final part. We see a newborn Mimic crawling over to a giant one that is the Mimic Queen, the newborns chewed on the wire as the door closed.

 _(Boss theme: Boss Battle Final Fantasy XII)_

We are now fighting against the Mimic Queen.

I started the fight but slashing it, but the Mimic Queen swung it's leg at me, but Cass, and Reks slashed with their weapons, while Madi slashed with one of her daggers, but the Mimic Queen waved it's leg at them, but Basch slashed with his sword, as Balthier, and Fran fired from their weapons, but the Mimic Queen waved it's leg at us, before i can attack i felt something bit me, as i stabbed it to the ground, and saw a baby Mimic, i noticed the Lights are almost out, i told Balthier, and Fran "Balthier, Fran target the little guys!" They nodded as they shoot their weapons at the baby Mimics, as Cass stabbed the Mimic Queen with her Spear, but the Mimic Queen smacked it's leg at her, as the Baby Mimic bit Fran, and Balthier, but Fran, and Balthier shoot from their weapons, as Reks slashed the Mimic Queen with his sword.

"You know what this thing is?" Cass ask me. "The Mimic Queen third boss." I said as she nodded. "Is it weak against something?" Cass ask. "Ice Spells." I answered as she nodded. The Mimic Queen Charges an attack as i said "Duck!" We crouched as it did it's shockstorm.

After it we slashed it with our weapons, as the Mimic Queen gave birth to new Baby Mimics, as Balthier, and Fran stopped them from chewing through the wires, as i slashed the Mimic Queen with my sword as Madi somehow flinched i think she gotten a sudden jolt, then she casted Blizzard at the Mimic Queen as it screeched in pain, "Hell yeah!" Vaan yelled as he slashed with his dagger, but the Mimic Queen attacked with her leg, but Reks, and Cass attacked with their weapons, as Basch slashed with his sword, but the Mimic Babies bit us, as the Mimic Queen used it's leg to attack us, but we slashed with our weapons, as Balthier fired from his rifle, and Fran fired from her bow, but the Mimic Queen waved her leg to attack us, but I climbed on it and stabbed its skull that finished it off.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

The Mimic Queen collided with a wall before the place exploded and we escaped. Then we reached the Estersand. "To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." Basch said admiring the landscape after 2 years. "Where are we?" Vaan ask. "The Estersand. We better bet back to-" Reks was cutoff by a sudden scream. "What was that?" I ask. "Sounds like someone's in trouble! Come on!" Balthier said as he ran. "Oh well." Basch shrugged as we followed him.

* * *

We managed to reach a spot to where a kid, is being attacked. "Stay back we got this!" Madi said to the kid who nodded. I looked at the monster and gasp... "An Unversed!?" I yelled surprised. What is an Unversed like Trinity Armor doing here!? Trinity Armor has white, and red parts along with two hands, and two legs that are flowing and diamond torso. "Always gotta fight strange things huh?" Balthier ask as we got ready to fight Trinity Armor.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	7. Ba'Gamnan's theft!

**I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Boss theme: Unforgettable)_

I started the battle by slashing Trinity Armor, as Cass thrust with her spear, but Trinity Armor used it's laser attack to get us, as we avoided, and Basch slashed with his sword, and Balthier shoot from his rifle, but Trinity Armor fired lasers from it's hands, but Madi slashed with her dagger, as Vaan attacked with his Dagger, but Trinity Armor punched with his fists, but Fran casted a spell of fire at it, as Cass casted Water, but Trinity Armor lunged at us as we dodged it, while Reks casted Blizzard, and Balthier shoot from his gun, but Trinity Armor separated to it's three parts as they spin like crazy, as the fan part that are the hands fired lasers, as we avoided each strike while i slashed with my weapon, but Trinity Armor's torso fired some lasers, as it's Legs stomped at us.

"Damn armor." Balthier grumbled. We are outmatched utterly. "We can't keep this up." Fran said. Basch nodded and said "There must be some way." "Let me help." Suddenly the kid walked in front of us. "What? Kid you should get outta here!" Vaan warned. Cass nodded and said "Yeah. It's not safe!" "You needed help. Let me." The kid said. He is wearing a white cloak but it isn't like Alucard's, or Larsa's just different, and has no hood. I can see purple, or bark blue hair. All of a sudden a book appeared and i recognized it. The Lexicon by Zexion. Does that mean...? "Hey what's your name?" I ask him. He looked at me and i saw hair covering his left eye, and blue eyes. "Ienzo. If you want to know." The kid named Ienzo said. Zexion's somebody Ienzo.

Ienzo started the defense by firing an orb at Trinity Armor's legs, but Trinity Armor's arms fired lasers, and it's torso spin, but Ienzo cloned replicas of the Lexicon to defend himself, as he fired some like a bullet at Trinity Armor's Arms, and fired another orb, but Trinity Armor's Legs stomped, as it's arms fired lasers, but Ienzo used the Lexicon's clones to defend himself as he used a cyclone to attack, but Trinity Armor combined once more and fired another laser at him, but Ienzo managed to teleport which was new everytime time the laser closed on him. Ienzo shoot the Lexicon replicas like a rocket at Trinity Armor's legs covered in energy as the Legs were destroyed. Trinity Armor surprised separate again before he fired lasers from his remaining parts left. Ienzo shield himself with the clones of the Lexicon before he fired another orb that destroyed the arms. Trinity Armor desperate attacked but Ienzo jumped and did what looks like a quickening.

* * *

 **Ienzo Quickening level 1: Illusion Buster.**

 _Ienzo surrounded Trinity Armor with his Lexicon replicas as they were surrounded in a purple aura. He crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, while he chanted "Can't bust this up." Then he fired them at Trinity Armor as it exploded._

* * *

Trinity Armor was weakened as i said "It's ready to be finished!" I charged and sliced it with all strength that i thought my sword glowed. "Reks! Finish it!" Said boy nodded as he jumped and slashed that his sword glowed too. Trinity Armor then disappeared into mist.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

 _(Field theme: The Dalmasca Estersand)_

"Well now ain't that Dashing?" Balthier said sarcastically as he got up. "Hey Bailey, Reks what are those your holding?" Vaan ask us. "Our swords what el-Huh?" Reks stopped as we looked at out swords and i gasp. What i am holding is a KeyBlade Lost Memory. The Lost Memory is an ornate KeyBlade that is predominantly silver and ivory-colored. The shaft is thin and smooth with a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike at its tip. The teeth are comprised by a pair of uneven, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. The base of the blade is adorned by a simple, grey heart, and the handle is black. Two uneven wings decorate the KeyBlade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The Keychain has silver chain links and the token resembles a miniature version of the KeyBlade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings.

I looked at Reks and recognized the KeyBlade on him The Fenrir KeyBlade, unlike all other KeyBlades, takes on the appearance of a pin tumbler lock key, with bandages adorning the base of the blade similar to Cloud's Buster Sword. Its Keychain resembles Cloud's Fenrir pendant from his _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ outfit. "Are those KeyBlades?" Cass ask in shock. "KeyBlades?" Basch ask confused. "Magical weapons. That can destroy the ultimate evils." Madison explained. "Whoa. Strength to protect what matters." I said acting like Riku for a bit as everyone chuckled.

"Where did you learn a sentence like that?" Balthier ask with a smile. "Don't ask." I answered. "What are you two gonna do with those?" Vaan ask us. "Used them to fight more of the Unversed." I answered as Reks nodded. "Agreed." Reks said. "Unversed? What are those?" Vaan ask me. "The monster we just fought. They are ones that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-the discoverer of them calls them the "Unversed." We will beat them!" I explained while they nodded.

Ienzo said "Let me come along." "Tell us. Why did you help us?" Basch ask. "To fight Archadia. They took my parents from me." Ienzo said surprising us. "Your an orphan?" Cass ask. Ienzo nodded. "Poor thing." Madi said in sympathy. "Well i guess we can make an exception. Right Cassie?" Reks ask as Cass nodded. "Your in good hands now." Vaan said as Ienzo nodded.

* * *

 _(Ienzo has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Lexicon._

 _Spells: Blizzard, Fire, Darkra, and Holy._

 _Abilities: Illusion Throw, Dark Orb, Book Barrage, Book Barrier, and Lexicon Missile._

 _Quickenings:_ _Illusion Buster Level 1, Cyclone Brigade Level 2, and Doomsday Level 3._

* * *

We walked across the desert while battling monsters and Unversed as Fran casted lighting on them as Madi flinched and clutched the nearest person which was Ienzo who was shocked, and blushed by that. "Ah! Sorry!" Madi said as she clutched Cass. "Hey what's wrong?" Vaan ask. Fran's face shows realization as she ask "Your afraid of lighting aren't you?" Madi nodded. "Yeah. Very bad." I said while shaking my head as Lost Memory disappeared from my hand.

"Sorry." Fran apologized. "Apology forgiven." Madi said. We ran into more Unversed, and Wolfs, and Basch accidentally casted Lighting on them forgetting about Madi. She shrieked and covered her arms as she cling onto me. "I am so sorry." Basch apologized realizing his mistake. It took us 5 minutes to calm him down and she forgave him and we entered Rabanastre.

 _(Field theme: The Royal City of Rabanastre)_

We walked inside before i said "Guys. I'm gonna go somewhere real quick. I'll be back." "Okay. Don't take to long and keep your nose hidden." Balthier said as i nodded. I walked over to Migelo as i saw the Bangaa in question outside the shop. "Ah Bailey there you are. Where are the others?" He ask. "Oh their here i just decided to see how Sebastian is doing." I said. Migelo looked down and said "Um. The thing is..." I waited patiently as he said "Sebastian... was... kidnapped." It took me a full three seconds to sink it in before i shouted "KIDNAPPED!?"

I lowered my voice trying not to cause i scene "What do you he's kidnapped!?" "Some Headhunters came in and took both him, and Penelo. One of them told me to lure a sky pirate named Balthier in and left me a letter saying 'Come to the Bhujerba Mines'. Sorry." Migelo apologized. I looked away and growled "Ba'Gamnan." I looked at Migelo and told him "Thanks." I left him and walked to where Balthier, and Fran were. "Fran, Balthier." They looked as Balthier said "Took you long enough." "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"They left. Why?" Fran ask. "Trouble with your nemesis. Ba'Gamnan." I answered. "Aw boy. What he do now?" Balthier ask in annoyance. Before i can answer the door suddenly burst open and someone yelled "MY SON IS GONE!" We looked and Cass having a panic attack, with Reks trying to calm her down. "Cassie calm down. We will find him." Reks said trying to calm his girlfriend. Cass screamed "Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? OUR SON IS GONE REKS AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!?" "Yes! We will find him." Reks said.

"Cass calm your wits! Jeez your acting like a banchee." I said while shaking my head. "Sebastian is gone!" Cass yelled at me. "I know. He was kidnapped along with Penelo. Ba'Gamnan took them from Migelo, and Kytes." I ponited out. "Should've known better. They do anything to take me." Balthier said with a shake of his head. "Migelo said their was a note for you. 'Come to the Bhujerba Mines' was what it said." I said to the Sky Pirate. "What they took Penelo!?" We looked and saw Vaan, Madi, Basch (has shaved, and wearing new clothes), and our newest mate Ienzo. "Yeah. Along with Sebastian." I said with a shake of my head. "Were going. Let's save an infant, and a girl." Balthier said as we nodded.

* * *

 **Alucard's POV**

"ARE YOU F^ *#&G SERIOUS GABRANTH!?" I just been informed that Bailey, and the others have just escaped again! And he killed those stupid pigs at Nalbina! "Yes Lord Alucard. I thought that headhunter Ba'Gamnan would've taken care of him." Gabranth told me. I screamed out of frustration and banged my fists on Vayne's study that the items were in the air for just a second. "I'm not gonna let him stopped me again!" I screamed. "Five times is enough brother. What shall we do?" Vayne ask shooken up.

"If i may i can search and-" "You had your chance you simple minded son of a b&%$h! I'll figure something out myself!" I yelled at Gabranth. Gabranth looked down "Permission to leave?" "Go!" I told him as he walked out. "Sometimes we really need to work on your anger issues." Vayne told me. "I don't have any anger issues!" I yelled offended at him. "Sounds like you do." Vayne said with a dull look. Suddenly someone wearing the same cloak as me appeared and ask me "Lord Alucard what's the matter i can sense your anger."

"That bastard escaped from Nalbina Dungeons!" I yelled at him but he didn't flinched. "I suppose your talking about Bailey." He said to me, as i nodded. "Can you send Vanitas?" Vayne ask me. "He is with Ghis right now." I answered calmly. "Perhaps i an help?" The guy ask me. "See that he dies... Isaiah." I said. Isaiah nodded and disappeared.

* * *

 **Cassie's POV**

We arrived at some mine in the _Strahl_ or whatever Balthier calls his ship. Balthier explained everything as someone ask "On your way to the mines?" We looked and saw Larsa. What? What is he doing here? "Lamont. Good to see you again." Bailey said. Lamont? "Good to see you too Bailey." Larsa said as they highfived. "You two know each other?" Vaan ask. "Not just me, Cassie, Reks, and Madison as well." Bailey answered as he mentioned us to come to where he is. Me, Reks, Madi, and Larsa followed him behind a stone wall.

"Bailey why did you call Larsa, Lamont?" Reks ask. "Because he doesn't need to be known to everyone yet. Plus it's the first name that came to me." Bailey said. Larsa said "You know i was going for Lamont myself. Thanks." Bailey nodded. "Larsa why were you there at the Waterway?" Madi ask him. "Well i overheard my brother saying to send his apprentice to release the Firemane and i thought you might run into him. So i decided to wait until i get a chance to attack." Larsa explained as we nodded.

"Larsa were here to get Sebastian, and Penelo they've been kidnapped by Ba'Gamnan and his group." I explained. He nodded and said "Let me accompany you then." We nodded asd walked to the mines with everyone else following.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


End file.
